mocofandomcom-20200215-history
Danesthar
Description Physical Appearance Danesthar is a rather tall man, standing at six foot, six inches. Matching his tall appearance is a broad shoulder span, making for a rather large appearance overall. His head is covered with long chocolate brown locks, curling tightly as they fell down the sides of his head and resting on his shoulders. The probable most outstanding feature of his face would be his eyes, which are a piercing bright green that are set underneath always scowling brows. A neatly trimmed goatee covers his mouth, and his complexion would be rather flawless if not for a single deep scar. It ran from his left cheek, up over a crooked nose and stopping above his right eyebrow. His body, though usually covered with thick armor that amplified his appearance, was quite muscular. In fact, if not for the fact he was clearly a human, one might mistake him for an orc wearing intricate armor because of his large build. However, his left arm is completely covered with a sleeve of a tattoo. The design of it is Kal'Doreian in nature, small Darnassian runes set around weaving patterns of vines and flowers. His right arm is quite opposite of his other, littered with dozens of deep scars, burn marks and the like. Moving to his torso, it is very similar to his right arm in the regards of scarring. Many of the scars are deep and elongated, and if one were an expert on what wounds looked like what, they would find many of them belonged to flails, whips and stabbings. Overlaying these numerous scars would be four rather new and prominent scars, in regards to the others at least. They appear to be claw marks, running from his right shoulder and going down diagonally to his left hip. Superimposing thse wounds would be a large tattoo on the right side of his abdomen. It is dwarven in nature, the symbol of a single sword stabbed into the earth with rose vines running up the blade and the handle. Below the art piece is a scripture written in dwarven. Personality Danesthar is a rather abrasive individual. Always seen scowling, most might not approach due to thinking he is always angry. He is short with words, his voice a deep barratone sound that never seemed to express much emotion. Hobbies Public Hobbies Danesthar loves to forge. Almost as much as he loves to spar or fight. Almost always he is seen working at a forge, smithing some piece of equipment or weapon or armor. If not at a forge, he is doing one of three things. He is either writing in his journal, tinkering with some mechanical device, or at a bar. However, one would note that he is commonly seen with a flask in his hand or on his person. Private Hobbies These hobbies would be unknown to most people, as they are done in private. Danesthar does a bit of forging in his free time, however he is a rather experienced cook. On top of this, the man is a secret poet.. His library at his house not only containing knowledge of metals and history of fighting styles and forging techniques, but also of small journals in which contains nothing but poems and short stories he had written himself. History Public History Danesthar is a veteran of war first and foremost. Records of him serving Outlands are present, with accommodations and awards for prowess in combat and exceptional skills in the field of battle. After Outlands he left the military, forming a small mercenary group with his close friends. He traveled all over Azeroth, going to the frozen wastes of Northrend for a time. Afterwards he traveled to Gilneas in aid of the Gilneans and to assist the Kal'dorei in their efforts. Afterwards he spent time traveling Azeroth by himself, visiting pubs, bars and forges across the world before settling into Modan Company. Locked Files These files would be locked, privy to only few foremen. If not known treat as OOC information only. Danesthar had a wife, a priestess of Elune named Arienne. She perished in Gilneas at the hands of feral worgen. Danesthar is a worgen. While in Outlands he was held captive by fel-orcs for six months, in which he was tortured relentlessly every day until being rescued. He is fluent in several languages, some of them include: Dwarven, Darnassian, Draenei, Goblin, Orcish, Pandaren, and Thalassian. Category:Specialist Category:People